October Confessions
by onceuponanothertime
Summary: Daltonfic: October is a bad month for Dwight. Todd doesn't leave his side. Reed's an eavesdropper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: October is a bad month for Dwight. Todd doesn't leave his side. Reed's an eavesdropper. [Originally posted on my Tumblr]**

Dwight dreaded Halloween. It didn't help that the Tweedles upped their pranking games during October. Evidently, his anxiety was through the roof. No matter how the guys tried to convince him to loosen up, and get in the spirit, he refused to let his guard down. Halloween was a chaotic time to be a hunter; certain spirits could run free, and others used that to their advantage, which didn't make Dwight's job any easier. It was hard enough during regular days, but Halloween was the ultimate worst.

"You're doing that twitchy thing again."

"I am not."

"Dwight, you're practically recoiling anytime someone passes you in the hall."

"They do it on purpose…They're all out to get me, every year…You wonder why I carry salt around at all times…"

"Are you expecting me to interject? Or are we on a self-rant?" Todd sighed, smirking slightly at Dwight's mumbling. It was almost tradition, that Todd surrounded himself around Dwight every year during Halloween. He didn't trust the boy to be on his own and not legitimately kill someone in belief that they weren't wearing a costume.

One year they attempted trick-or-treating as collective Windsors, but that failed miserably, and they were banned from certain premises. Whether it was Dwight's fault, or the Tweedles, no one could be sure. Todd made sure to stay in close proximity each October, especially since it was a running joke that Dwight would freak out to his maximum until the month was over.

"Sorry…I know you're trying. I know you mean well, but I can't let my guard down. I know everyone talks about me more than usual this time of year…I may be blinded by my interests, but I'm not deaf." Dwight muttered, comforted by the fact his expression could be hidden behind his fringe. He probably needed to cut it, but sometimes the length came in handy.

"Problem is, you don't even let your guard down when it's just us…" Todd whispered, slightly annoyed by the fact he couldn't help no matter how hard he tried to sway his roommate.

"What?"

"Nothing important. I just don't see why you don't ease up at least once, and throw everyone off? They expect you to be paranoid. They expect you to know they're going to try and scare you. Why do you let them?" Todd shrugged, nodding softly as they passed Reed on the staircase.

"I don't understand why you consider that an option." Dwight answered flatly, which make Todd's heart sink. Attempts to boost his roommate's self-confidence always failed, yet he didn't give up the hopes things would change.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt." Todd replied off-hand, merely expressing his intuitive thoughts, but the expression on Dwight's face seemed to show a deeper meaning. "What? It's true…"

Dwight didn't reply, and shook his head, lowering his gaze to avoid Todd's concern as he brushed past down the hall, leaving Todd standing alone in confusion.

"You're both idiots."

Todd turned to see Reed perched on the stairs, eavesdropping. "What do you mean?"

Reed smiled knowingly and shrugged. "If even I've noticed, than you really are dumb, Hendricks. Really, being a writer, you're not very in touch with your emotions."

Todd blushed, somewhat taken aback by Reed's forwardness, not thinking it was in the boy to be so blunt. "I…Reed, that was actually offensive, you know?"

"Yeah, well I'm a little bored of watching you get nowhere. It was fun at first, but now it's just sad." Reed smiled softly, causing Todd's eyes to widen at the continued insults spouting from his mouth.

"What's gotten into you? Did the Tweedles drug you?" Todd questioned, approaching him cautiously, convinced that perhaps Dwight wasn't all that crazy to think the Windsors were possessed during October.

"Nope. I'm fine, I promise. I just don't like seeing you two beat around the bush for months on end. Dwight needs you, even if he won't admit it. And you need him. You can say you're not leaving his side because you want to protect him, but we both know it means something else." Reed grinned, and Todd narrowed his focus before taking Reed by the arm and dragging him off to the direction of the library.

"Don't crease my uniform! I just pressed it this morning!" Reed exclaimed in horror before Todd shushed him as they entered the library.

"Sorry." He let his grip go, but found them a table to sit down nevertheless. Reed sat across from the writer, and proceeded to adjust his sleeve to examine any crinkles. "How long have you been eavesdropping, exactly?"

Reed smiled and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. "Four months."

Todd groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would you even bother? No wonder Dwight's been on edge. I didn't really believe him when he thought someone was following us…"

"At first it was curiosity, but then…well, you guys just made it so easy." Reed smirked and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Dwight doesn't make anything easy."

"But you do." The boy grinned, and Todd blushed.

"I'm that obvious?"

"Not to Dwight, but you're common talk for the rest of us. Most of the guys lost interest, to be honest. There was a bet going on, but I don't know if it got abandoned as well, because you both string things out far too much." Reed explained and Todd wanted to die on the spot.

He hadn't thought his intentions had been that desperate, but if the rest of Windsor had caught on, than he was doomed. There was no way Dwight could've missed overhearing, and that's probably why he was pushing him away. It all started to make sense now.

"Dwight doesn't like me, like that." Todd whispered, subconsciously sinking into the chair.

"Dwight's not easy to read, you know that as much as the rest of us. Come on, Todd. If you want something to happen, you're the one who has to tell him. You might as well tell him now instead of waiting around a few more months, or else he'll think it's April Fools." Reed suggested, earning a small smirk from the writer.

"That's pretty accurate…I just…October is crazy for him. I don't want him to think I'm diluted, or possessed and then he lashes out at me before hearing me out."

"Sure, you have a point, but if Halloween is his low point, why can't you tell him before and maybe he'll surprise you? Then you can help him out and be more convincing as his boyfriend, than his roommate. Love changes people." Reed said nonchalant, and Todd was ready to throttle the kid.

"Would you quiet down? That's not going to happen. Dwight would never agree to it, even if I did tell him the truth." Todd sighed honestly, regretting the fact he encouraged this conversation.

"You never know until you try. Besides, you're on a time limit. There's only a week and a half till October 31st." Reed urged, attempting to be more forgiving to Todd's situation.

"Fine… What was all involved in that bet you mentioned?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sequel to Part One, because Islay wanted one. References to Supernatural, and Game of Thrones, but not any intentional spoilers for either. [Originally from Tumblr]**

"Dwight?"

The salt line along their entryway was broken, and the door was ajar, which didn't do wonders for Todd's own imagination. As much as he kept quiet, he was also suspicious of Windsor's pranks, unless he was participating. Even though they meant well, their antics really riled his roommate, and Todd hating seeing Dwight paranoid in his own dorm.

There was no answer, so Todd went ahead, checking for further signs of damage, or hints that could explain Dwight's absence. The bookend was gone from the shelf, along with a text on myths, so at least it was Dwight's fault that the door was left unlocked. He had likely returned to the library to examine the controversial textbooks that – due to the Tweedles – had been confiscated from general public use.

Todd sent a quick text off to his roommate, and tidied up the mess, replacing the missing salt, and re-organizing the alphabetical textbooks on the shelf. Dwight had his obsession with the supernatural; Todd had pet peeves regarding organization. He liked to have things in a specific order, and though he respected the bursts of chaos, it was usually Todd that cleaned up the consequences.

His conversation with Reed had solidified certain aspects of his choices, and caused him to doubt others. If he told Dwight the truth, it could ruin the years of friendship they'd built up. Dwight would likely think of him differently, and analyze Todd's actions, finally realizing the meaning behind them, understanding how he really felt even though it was a little too late. Dwight might get uncomfortable, and things between them would grow awkward. Todd would have to explain the details, and Dwight didn't do romance. He barely did lasting friendships. It was hard enough to get him to finally gain Dwight's trust, how would his roommate feel after this confession?

However, the positives of talking out his situation to someone apparently familiar with it, had confirmed his feelings for Dwight. He did love him as more than just a friend, or a roommate. He did want to be there for him in ways Dwight longed for even though he'd never let himself admit it. Todd wanted to help like he was doing now, but only strengthen that through an intimate relationship, rather than having boundaries around everything. He wanted Dwight to have someone he could trust, rely on, and feel comfortable around. And he wanted to be that person.

Reed had put a timeline on it, forcing Todd to decide how much longer he could hold in the buried secret until he cracked before Halloween. He didn't want to throw Dwight off his focus, but he couldn't let the truth come out from someone else's mouth. He had to be the one to notify Dwight, he wouldn't let anyone else from Windsor take that honour away. Todd was well aware that if he didn't speak up in time, someone else would, and he wasn't sure Dwight could deal with that.

Dwight returned later that evening, books stacked in his arms, hair aloof – which was quite attractive in Todd's mind – balancing a coffee cup on top. Todd winced, taking the coffee from the boy's books, in fear it would damage the literature, or Dwight himself. He set the coffee cup on Dwight's desk, before returning to the scene at hand.

"So what are you researching tonight?"

"Lycanthropy. I'm fairly certain Justin's a werewolf."

"What? Justin? What gave you that impression?"

"His recent behaviour. It's disturbingly unnatural. And Han said he's never in his dorm most weeknights."

"Uh…Um…That could be for multiple reasons, Dwight…But besides the point, Han's set up a camera in his dorm room? Did he just start that? I don't remember any footage before-"

"I bargained with him for the month of October. Weird shit goes down around here, that I need all eyes on the school. Of course, I don't need all the details regarding relationship scandals, but on occasion Han notifies me of the important things. You'd be surprised what Halloween does to people's maturity levels."

Todd shook his head, swallowing back a blush at the mention of relationships. What if Han had told him? No, Dwight would've acted weirder than usual if he'd known that. "I can believe it. You get away with more during Halloween. It's acceptable to get a little odd."

"I can tell. You've been different ever since escaping with Reed earlier."

"You just got in? How can you even notice that?" Todd gaped, only to receive a smirk in reply.

"From the state of the shelves, you have something crucially important to tell me that will either be disasterous about our housemates, or you've got something unsettling surrounding your thoughts. You're not turning into soulless!Sam are you?" Dwight questioned, cocking an eyebrow before arranging his books on his bed, flipping to the appropriate pages.

"No…" Todd paused, debating in his head once again of how to paraphrase his thoughts into words. "I just had a lot to think about, so I cleaned. That's not out of the ordinary."

"Shut me down all you want, Todd, but I know when my best friend's lying."

Todd paled, instant guilt washing over him before he chose to speak again. "Sorry, I just…talked about some serious stuff with Reed today and-"

"How serious is serious when Reed's involved instead of me? What are you not telling me, Todd? You know what happened last time when you hid stuff, you disappeared and went home to 'sort some stuff out' and terrified me." Dwight frowned, peering from over the brim of the textbook to glare at his roommate.

"It's not that…it's different. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Then why won't you admit it?" Dwight questioned, knowing Todd would give up eventually.

"It's about you!"

"What?" Dwight looked up from his book, focusing all attention on his frazzled friend. "What about me?"

"I can't tell you this way… Can you just put that away? …It's important, but I don't want you to freak out… " Todd wrung his hands together, admitting defeat and seating himself across from Dwight.

"I freak out about everything, haven't you learned that by now?" Dwight sighed, a somewhat cynical honesty seeping out through his words.

"Don't talk like that." Todd frowned, and Dwight shrugged in reply.

"Why not? Everyone else says it, why can't I?"

"Because you're important. You're much more important than anyone ever admits. I don't like it when you're hard on yourself." Todd confessed and Dwight glanced down in denial.

"What did you really want to tell me?"

"I…I don't think of you the same way as everyone else does-"

"I already know that, Todd. You're the Cas to my Winchester. We already established that last year."

"Okay, fine, let's go with that. You know how the fandom always analyzes what happens between Cas and Dean, and now the writers are finally responding with teasing remarks?" Todd rambled, hoping Dwight would see where he was going with the analogy.

"Yes…It's becoming fairly obvious throughout the ninth season, and to be honest, we've all known the entire time that they were going to be tied to one another. I mean Cas pulled him out of hell, so how you couldn't respect someone after that and everything else they've done for you, you're severely delusional. Yet, Dean's fairly delusional when it comes to saving Sam's life, no matter how many times we've heard "What's dead should stay dead" and-sorry, you were saying?" Dwight stopped himself mid rant, and let Todd continue.

Todd swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, so you know how that's happened, and maybe Dean's perspective of Cas will change if things go the way they're leading towards, and their relationship will be differed? …That's how it is for me, at least. I'm actually Cas here, and hopefully you're the version of Dean that realizes how Cas feels and returns those feelings, and things can work out the way they had been destined to."

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows, examining Todd's facial expression, wandering eyes, and flushed fingertips, as well as his words. "If you're alluding to what I think you are, I already knew how you felt, and was just waiting you out for months. You honestly think I didn't know about one of the biggest rumours in Windsor? I knew about it the day it started. I have eyes, and ears on everyone."

Todd stammered and stared in surprise at the grin on Dwight's face. "You…What?"

"I realize that you've been led on for a while, but Dean does the same with Cas. I wanted you to make the first move, to be truly honest. You're better at words than I am… Oh come on, get that look off your face! You couldn't have thought I was blind to how you changed around me. I had preformed a few anti-possession tests on you in the beginning, just to be sure, but then I clued in, and then the rumours started to confirm it." Dwight explained casually, and Todd buried his face in his hands.

"I hate you. You strung me along this whole time!"

"I'm a tease." Dwight winked, and Todd groaned in annoyance. "We already established that during my 'Tables Aren't Numbered' performance."

"Dwight! It's not funny! I was genuinely terrified of how you'd react!" Todd complained, earning a couple of laughs from his roommate, before he in turn cracked a smile. "So, I take it you're okay with this?"

"Yes, it's perfectly natural. I know you well enough to know you're being honest, and am a least self-confident enough to know that I could work well with you. I don't do romance very well, if at all, but I doubt you expect that, and wouldn't have fallen for me otherwise. Plus, Cas is just as blind as Dean to many things, so I feel it evens out." Dwight smiled in confirmation, easing the blow a little.

"I don't want you any other way than who you already are." Todd smiled softly, and Dwight actually flushed in reply. "Where do we go from here then?"

"Well, you can wave to Han, and tell him he's won the bet. And then I'll come with you to inform the Dormouse, who will spread it like the wildfire that wiped out Blackfire Bay."


End file.
